Dear Miss Toothfairy
by kittie88
Summary: (Daddies!klaine) Kurt and Blaine's first encounter with the toothfairy


Kurt rushed up the steps to the preschool, pulling open the double doors and walking straight towards the front office.

"Hi, I got a call about my daughter. Her name is Charlotte Hummel-Anderson. They said that she fell."

He anxiously bit his lip and tapped his fingers on the counter as the older woman phoned the nurse's office.

"They're bringing her right now, Mr. Hummel-Anderson. You just need to sign her out."

Kurt quickly signed the clipboard and moved towards the hallway to his left. He smiled when he saw his baby walking hand-in-hand with the nurse. When she saw Kurt, she pulled away from the woman and ran straight into his arms.

"Papa!"

"Hey, Charlie, what happened?"

She immediately buried her face in his neck and he looked towards the nurse for answers.

"Well, Charlotte had a little tumble out on the playground. She'll be fine aside from the bloody nose and she might have some bruising on her chin. Oh and also she lost her first tooth!"

Kurt pulled back, trying to get a proper look at his daughter.

"You lost your tooth? Let me see."

She quickly shook her head and buried her face again. The nurse smiled and gently rubbed her back.

"You might want to buy some children's Tylenol if you don't already have some in case she has any discomfort. But other than that, I think with a little TLC, she'll be perfectly fine. I hope you feel better, Charlotte."

She gave a muffled 'thank you' and Kurt smiled, also thanking the nurse before leaving the school with his daughter.

"So you want to tell me what happened, sweetie? How did you fall?"

"I was chasing the prettiest butterflies and I tripped."

Kurt held back a chuckle, realizing that Charlotte truly was Blaine's daughter. Being preoccupied with butterflies sounded like something Blaine would've done when he was younger.

"I was bleeding a lot of blood, papa! But I only cried for a little bit. I was a big girl."

"Aww, I'm sorry you were bleeding but I'm proud of you for being a big girl. Does your mouth still hurt?"

She shook her head and wiggled to get out his arms. As soon as he put her down his phone started ringing and he saw his husband's number. He held his hand out to Charlotte as he answered the phone to find a frantic voice on the other hand.

"Is she okay? What happened? You were supposed to call me as soon as you got to the school!"

"Oh cra- I forgot but she's perfectly fine. She just had a little fall."

"Tell Daddy about my tooth!" Charlotte interrupted, smiling up at Kurt.

"Oh, also, she lost her first tooth!"

"Kurt, she fell so hard that she lost a tooth?! That's not a 'little fall'!"

"Honey, she's fine! Her bottom tooth was already loose, remember? Blaine, I promise you that she is practically skipping to the apartment. She's fine."

Kurt heard Blaine sigh and he knew that he was probably trying to calm himself down.

"I'm overreacting, aren't I?"

"No, you're just being a dad."

There was silence on the other end of the phone and then he heard Blaine telling someone, 'I'll be right there'.

"Hey, I gotta go back to rehearsal. I'll see you later. I love you and tell Charlie that I'm going to make her favorite dinner when I get home."

"Okay, I'll tell her. I love you, too."

They both hung up and Kurt followed Charlotte to the apartment.

"How about you change out of your uniform and I'll make us a little snack," he called out as he made his way to the kitchen.

He dropped everything when he heard Charlie scream, rushing to her room.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I lost my tooth! I had it in my pocket but it's not there anymore! Papa, the tooth fairy!"

He immediately knelt in front of his daughter, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"It's gonna be okay, baby. I'll just explain to the tooth fairy what happened and she'll understand."

"You know the tooth fairy?"

"Yeah! I happen to be good friends with the tooth fairy. Don't tell anyone but I made a special dress for her."

Her face suddenly brightened and Kurt knew that that was the end of her mini-meltdown.

Blaine staggered through the door, juggling the groceries. He was surprised to find the apartment completely silent.

"Kurt? Charlotte?"

He frowned as he put the bags down on the counter and walked towards his daughter's room. He smiled as he saw her quietly playing with her dolls on the floor.

"Hey, Charlie, why didn't you answer when I called out your name?"

"Because I didn't want to wake up papa," she whispered, pointing to her bed.

Blaine looked up to see his husband curled up and completely covered by a blanket. He knelt in front of Kurt and was about to bring the blanket off his face when he heard a small whimper.

"Please don't. I have a migraine headache and everything's too bright."

"Kurt, why are sleeping in a bed that's about two feet too small for you? You should've just gone to our bed."

"We were taking a nap earlier and now it just hurts too much to move. I'm pretty sure my entire body cramped up."

"Come on, I'm going to carry you to our bed and give you those pills that the doctor gave you the last time."

Blaine didn't wait for Kurt's answer before picking him up into his arms and taking him to their room. He carefully placed him on the bed and finally removed the blanket from his face. Kurt smiled up at Blaine and took his hand to kiss it.

"How did I get so lucky?"

Blaine just rolled his eyes and began to help Kurt out of his tight clothes.

"Do you want me to get the wastebasket in case you get nauseous?"

"No, it's not a full fledged migraine. I just need to sleep it off for a bit... and the pills."

Blaine quickly rushed out of the room and went to get a glass of water for Kurt to take with the medication.

"Daddy, is papa okay?"

He turned to see Charlie staring up at him with a worried on her face.

"Yeah, he just has a bad headache. Come on, let's go give papa his medicine and then we can watch the Little Mermaid while we eat our dinner."

She happily nodded as she followed Blaine into the bedroom, taking the glass of water from him. Kurt saw Charlotte and immediately propped himself up, smiling at her.

"Are you being daddy's special helper?"

"Yes, here's your medicine, papa."

Kurt took the pills from Blaine and the water from Charlotte.

"Thank you for that, Charlie."

"You're welcome, papa."

She leaned up to kiss his forehead and then placed her hand on his head, rubbing a circle.

"Sana, sana, colita de rana. Si no sanas hoy, sanarás mañana."

Kurt and Blaine just looked at each other, completely speechless.

"Was that Spanish? Did you teach her Spanish, Blainey?"

"No. Where did you hear that, Charlie?"

"Auntie Tana taught it to me. You're supposed to sing that to take away the pain and get better. Did I say something bad?"

"No, no, that's not bad. Hey, how about you go wash your hands and then wait for me in the living room."

She happily left the room and Kurt tried to stifle a laugh.

"What, Kurt, do you know what she said?"

"I think it's something about a frog tail? Remind me to ask Santana though because I'm not sure."

Blaine quietly chuckled and kissed Kurt's temple before leaving.

"Okay, time for bed!"

Blaine called from the kitchen as he washed the last of the dishes. He wiped his wet hands on his shirt and turned to see Charlotte trying open the door to their bedroom.

"Hey, what are you doing? Remember, papa's feeling sick."

"But he was going to talk to the tooth fairy. He was going to explain that I can't find my tooth."

He took her by the hand and led her back to her room, placing her in bed.

"That's okay, I'll talk to the tooth fairy for papa."

"But you always fall asleep early. You were already asleep when we were watching the movie. And plus, papa's friends with the tooth fairy."

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow, rendering Blaine speechless because he was used to getting that exact look from Kurt.

"Fine then, how about we write her a note and put it under your pillow? That way in case I fall asleep, she'll know what happened."

Charlotte quickly nodded and Blaine went to grab a notepad and pencil. It took them awhile because she insisted on writing everything but once she was done, she kissed the paper. She placed it under her pillow and finally laid down. He kissed her goodnight and left the room. He went back to living room to go over lines for bit before he decided that enough time had passed and pulled his wallet out. He grabbed a dollar and was about to go get the note from Charlotte's pillow when Kurt emerged from the room.

"Hey, you're up! How are you feeling?"

He rubbed his eyes, giving Blaine a sleepy smile.

"A little groggy but I think I'm good. Are you putting the money for the tooth fairy?"

"Yeah. A dollar is good, right?"

Kurt took the money from Blaine and walked over to his workroom. Blaine grinned as his husband sprayed the money with glitter hairspray.

"I figured tooth fairy money would be sparkly. Okay, now you can put it under her pillow."

Blaine took the glitter money and switched out the note for the money. Kurt waited by the door, raising his eyebrow when he saw the paper in Blaine's hand. He waited until they were out of earshot of Charlie before addressing the note.

"What's that?"

"Well, she was afraid that I would fall asleep before explaining to the tooth fairy what happened so she wrote a note."

He handed the note to Kurt and smiled.

"'Dear Miss Toothfairy, my name is Charlotte. How are you? I'm sorry, I lost my tooth. It fell out of my pocket. I was wondering if I could still get a dollar for my tooth, please. Thank you. Love, Charlotte Mackenzie Hummel-Anderson.' Oh my god, this is cutest thing ever, Blaine! We have to save this."

"Of course, we're saving it. I want to show her this when she grows up."

Blaine noticed Kurt try to stifle a yawn and smiled.

"Come on, let's go to bed before she wakes up and sees us with her note."

Kurt softly nodded, taking his husband's hand and walking back into their bedroom. He placed Charlie's note in his top drawer before climbing into bed. He cuddled close to Blaine and yawned again.

"I can't wait until she sees the glittery dollar tomorrow morning."

"I know. I'll probably take a couple of pictures."

"When do you not take a picture, Blaine."

Blaine playfully rolled his eyes.

"I don't see you complaining when you show off all the scrapbooks I make of her."

Kurt chuckled, kissing his husband's neck.

"I'm just kidding. I love that you make sure to capture every moment. I love you, Blaine."

"Love you, too, Kurt." Blaine muttered, finally letting his exhaustion take over and falling asleep.

* * *

A/N:

Hi! I hope you liked my little glimpse into the future of Klaine :) In case you were wondering, the little rhyme/song that Charlotte was singing was a song that my mom and grandma would sing whenever I got hurt or was feeling bad. This rhyme is said to have magical healing power. Parents gently rub or tap their fingers over a cut, bruise, or other injury in a circular motion, repeating the rhyme, and the injured child quickly feels better. I translated below in case you were wondering what she was saying. Seeing it translated to English, I realize it looks kinda ridiculous but it made me feel better lol

Sana, sana,

Heal, heal,

colita de rana,

little tail of the frog,

Si no sanas hoy,

If you don't heal today,

sanarás mañana.

you'll heal tomorrow.


End file.
